Still a Chance for Happiness
by YuriChan220
Summary: Written by EasyGo. Published by me. While the three main Hacka Dolls are going out, it's just Zero and Yongo. But Yongo wants to love someone too, so she attempts to convince Zero to go out with her.


**Still a Chance for Happiness**

 **Pairing: Hacka Doll #0 x Hacka Doll #4**

 **Genre: Friendship/Romance**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Hacka Doll or any of its characters.**

 **Author's Note: Well then! After such a long wait, I kinda requested EasyGo-kun a Hacka Doll story. But….unfortunately…he'll be no longer with us, so he wrote this story just for me to publish. So thank you EasyGo-kun. Ehehe! Honestly, I WAS going to write about this pairing for a long time, but nothing came to mind. XD**

 **Enjoy~!**

Hacka Dolls, robots with an AI system created for the help and personal entertainment of its users. Their AI application program is synchronized with a user, allowing the user to automatically analyze the tastes and preferences of the user and then offer their personal help service or make recommendations to improve those needs.

However… this does not mean they are not without their own needs. Even though they are AI, they still have their own thoughts and desires. Fun, Friends, Passion, and even…

"Lovey Dovey Feelings!"

"Huh?" The tan skinned boss of the Hacka Dolls uttered "What are you going on about Yongo?"

The green haired individual of the Hacka Dolls lays down in the room floor, "I'm talking about those three being all close and cuddly all the time! It's so frustrating!" She pouts out her lips while flailing around on the floor.

"You mean Ichigo, Nigo, and Sango. I never have given it much thought but," Zero touches her chin. "They have been spending a awful lot of time together outside of work"

"Lot of time?!" Yongo jumps up "They are almost always together! They work together! They eat together! I even caught them sleeping together!"

Zero looks at her the no interest in her words or the conversation topic. "That is irrelevant. Their new relationship haven't caused any issues. In fact, it has resulted in them actually getting positive outcomes in their advancements." (Although most were simply pleased by seeing the lovely threesome relationship… mistaken often as a all girls relationship)

Yongo groans around and pouts about. She crosses her arms and bites on her thumb. "But it's so unfair! I'm the newer model! How come their the ones having all the fun?!"

It's normally the type enjoy the attention for herself. She enjoy being praised for the work that she did, and knowing that she did a great job better than the rest. But deep down… she was a bit lonely. She wanted to spend more time with the others, but never could since they were always busy amongst themselves. She wouldn't want to be a fourth wheel (wouldn't that make it all the better?)

Yongo was what many would call a handful. She was zany, bombastic, cocky at tiems, and tried a bit too hard at her job. She took pride in her work, even if her results weren't exactly the best. She would sometimes have to butt heads with Ichigo, Nigo, and Sango on their tasks, but it was never anything personal. She hinestly would have loved to have them with her in their advancements.

But alas, that wasn't the case.

"Can I at least get assigned some advancements with them, boss?" Yongo asked her superior doing paperwork. "I mean…. Wouldn't it be better if we all worked together? Efficiency and all that?"

"No," Zero replied "The 4 of you together would only spell trouble. Even more than when it's just the 3 of them" the mature woman shuffled her papers and continued doing her work while her employee had a pouting expression.

Yongo grumbles and moves her head around. She could go back to working. Working all by herself while the others spent their time being cute and cuddly. Her mind tinkered around her head and she brainstormed ideas to convince the stern lady before her….

Nothing…

Nothing really popped into her head. It was rather hard since Zero was the type of person that would be hard to convince of anything outside of work. She always did her work on time and did it with the most absolute efficiency possible. She also wasn't afraid to chew up and spit out any of the HackaDolls when they were slacking off. A boss with a ironclad will and a authority that was unmatched. It was one of the things Yongo admired about her, even if it makes her hard to approach at time-

"Aha!" A idea popped into her green haired head. She got a small grin on her face, evolving into one of a cheshire cat. She flashed said grin at Zero, interrupting paperwork with a slight hand gesture in her vision.

"What is it now?" Zero looked at her, eyebrows cocked to show her annoyed feelings.

"Say, boss, I got a question for you…. You ever done it before~?"

The room went silent for a moment, and increased a few minor degrees after what happened to next.

"W-What are you saying?!" Zero asked while her face turned a slight pink blush. She crossed her arms and looked Yongo directly in the eyes. "Asking me such an intrusive question like that."

Yongo rest her arms behind her head and gave her usual laid back expression. "I'm only asking since…. Well….." She turns her back to her then peeks back, showing off a cocky smile. "You're always so busy working and making all of use work, I never figured you would be the type that would never have any time to go out and meet anybody."

Zero furrows her brow, "Dating is not neccessary in our line of work." She defends her single status "It is only a distraction. The only reason I let those baffoons do such a thing is because they have improved performance and morale. Working is much more important that contributing in some traditional mating ritual." She crosses holds her head up high, trying to make her words come out clear and consice despite her bashful demeanor.

"Are you sure about that~?" Yongo walks around the desk and puts her arms around Zero's shoulders, rubbing them for a slight massage. "Seems to me you're more than willing to give it some thought~"

"O-Oooh…." Zero let out a soft voice recieve the light touching from Yongo on her shoulders. "That's not true. I have more important matters to attend to anyhow"

"You sure about that boss?" The greenette walked around in front of her and took a seat on her desk. She lifted her tiny bum on top of a empty space on Zero's workspace. She lifted her leg close to her chest and rests her head on her knee.

Zero suddenly started to view Yongo in a strange light. In a way that she never viewed anyone else before. She couldn't really describe the sensation. She felt a small twinge in her chest, and the heat in her body rose. Especially in her face, giving her cheeks a brighter and deeper red coloring. Something about Yongo being this assertive for her attention felt….. Good. It made Zero feel desire like she never had before. Feeling desired like she had never been before. It was as if Yongo was giving extra special attention to her and her alone.

The tall albino crossed her arms "Y-yes. I am very busy today. The same goes for you, so you should-" there was a brief pause in her retort. She felt something soft press against her lips. She was stunned to see Yongo leaning up to her, lips perked and delivering on to her a sudden liplock.

Yongo giggles backing up to witness the work she had done. The more calm and reserved Zero-sama had suddenly turned to a blushing young maiden.

"Hehe~ Hope you can make time for me, boss~" She winks at Zero, the woman she knew she was going to be spending a lot more time with from now on.


End file.
